<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocks and stone by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314458">Rocks and stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Buried Alive, Emotional Hurt, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Jaskier, Whump, Wordcount: Over 1.000, emotionally hurt jaskier, febuwhumpday9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you my darling.” Jaskier felt the tears slowly slipping from his cheeks falling onto Geralt. <br/>This wasn’t fair and he didn’t know how he could deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rocks and stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt gave the alderman one last look before he headed off to the cave. Jaskier followed along in the direction Geralt was going, his cornflower blue eyes were shining with mirth.</p><p>It would be his first time to see a kikimore. He had promised Geralt that he would stay with Roach and not approach the nest.</p><p>Geralt was slightly sulky as he looked at Jaskier, he wished that Jaskier would be more mindful with his life. He didn’t know what he would do if something happens with Jaskier.</p><p>When they got to the cave Geralt turn to face Jaskier. Jaskier looked up at Geralt, his eyes softened slightly when he saw the worry in Geralt’s eyes.</p><p>“I would be careful darling. I will stay with Roach, I promise.” Jaskier gently places a kiss on Geralt’s cheek. His hand was gentle against Geralt’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.” Geralt’s voice was slightly gruff as he looks at Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier places one last kiss on Geralt’s mouth. “Be careful.”  Jaskier’s voice was low.</p><p>Geralt only nodded before he disappeared into the cave.</p><p>The fight was brutal. Geralt felt like he could curse the alderman, why on earth had he believed him when he said that it was only two. A mated pair. But it was a bloody complete nest and they wanted to protect their queen more than anything.</p><p>A dull thump was heard when Geralt crashed against the cave wall, for a moment his body was paralysed.</p><p>For a second there was silence before the cave started to tremble, a small rock fell onto Geralt’s face and he knew that the place was falling in.</p><p>He felt like cursing, Jaskier was outside, there was no way in the seven hells that he could go outside, not with putting Jaskier in danger. The kikimora would follow him.</p><p>A small amount of there breath and Jaskier would be no more. Geralt steeled himself and swing his silver sword, forcing the Kilmore's deeper into the cave. He could feel the tremors beneath his feet and hear the rocks falling.</p><p>He barely managed to jump to the side when a rock fell next to him. Geralt could feel his heart starting to beat slightly faster.</p><p>The rocks slowly started to fall faster, but in seconds the cave was covered in rocks.</p><p>Geralt felt pain shooting into his back. He forced himself upright slightly. He could see the rock that was pinning his leg to the floor. He sank back to the floor with a groan, there was no way that he would be able to get the rock off.</p><p>He could faintly hear Jaskier’s voice calling out for him, but the words were slightly lost against the rocks.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes scanned the rocks searching for a starting point, but he had no idea where to even start.</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier called out as loud as he possibly could, he could only hope that Geralt could hear him.</p><p>Jaskier listened intently. But there was only silence. Jaskier started at the top, pulling the smaller stones away.</p><p>He could feel his heart beating almost through his chest.</p><p>When he got to a bigger rock, he stopped for a moment and just look at it. He had no idea how he would be able to get the rock out of the way.</p><p>Jaskier tried to get as many rocks out of the way as possible, his hands were bleeding and he had to fight through the pain.</p><p>“Geralt!” Another call into the void. When Jaskier heard a small sound, he calmed down slightly.</p><p>“Jaskier! Don’t open it, it is too risky.” Geralt’s voice was slightly croaked. He could feel the toxin in his blood rising.</p><p>“I am not leaving you in there.” Jaskier’s voice was firm as he struggled with a rock.</p><p>He fell with a pained groan onto the floor, the rock didn’t even budge.</p><p>The hours passed slowly before Jaskier managed to get the rock out of the way with a groan. The night was slow to creep on and Jaskier could feel exhaustion fighting against him.</p><p>He fell with a groan against the rocks, his eyes closed for a moment and he wished that he was stronger.</p><p>Two days later the last rock that was needed Jaskier pushed away with a grunt. He crawled into the small space.</p><p>Geralt was still where he was laying. Jaskier could feel his heart splitting when he saw Geralt and the rock.</p><p>Jaskier could feel tears burning against his eyes when he saw Geralt. He rushed forward, the skin they kept the water in, in his hand.</p><p>For a moment there was only silence as they looked at each other.</p><p>Jaskier sank next to Geralt and pressed the skin against Geralt’s lips.</p><p>The silence was overwhelming before Jaskier looked at the rock.</p><p>“Jask, if you lift that rock it would mean the end of me.” Geralt kept his voice even. They had learned early at Kaer Morhen that a crushed limp could cause a heart attack.</p><p>“But, I can’t just…” Jaskier could feel a tear slipping down his cheek when he saw that Geralt was serious.</p><p>“I’m sorry love. Just sit with me please.” Geralt gently pulled Jaskier down next to him. He gently ran his thumb against Jaskier’s hand.</p><p>Jaskier was silent as he just held Geralt’s head on his lap. He wanted to sing a lullaby, but his voice was silenced.</p><p>The days passed in silence as Jaskier waited with Geralt for death. Jaskier could feel his heartbreaking each day that passed and Geralt refusing to eat and drink.</p><p>When his last breath left Geralt’s lips, Jaskier could feel himself dying with him. With an effort he removed the rock, dragging Geralt’s body outside.</p><p>“I love you my darling.” Jaskier felt the tears slowly slipping from his cheeks falling onto Geralt.</p><p>This wasn’t fair and he didn’t know how he could deal with it.</p><p>He sank onto the ground, a scream falling from his lips to high heavens, even when no one heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.<br/>I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>